Realization
by Azaros
Summary: Not everything ends like we want to.
1. Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Silent hill", from this point forward this disclaim goes to all the chapters in this story.**

**Chapter one: Reason**

So that was it…. Terry finally gave up, he accepted it. He was now "free".

As he was walking through the gratin street, contemplating with a sad and resigned look all the creatures around him, he started to think on the past and the future…. Or the lack of it, because, Terry knew that the end was just meters away, and that means he was going to rest at last.

Terrance Callo….. Once a happy family man, he owned a house in the suburbs, 2 cars (one sport and one SUV) a beautiful wife, and 2 adorable kids (to his opinion) and one extremely large bank account (to others opinion)….. He was living a good life, all that thanks to his efforts, he always wanted to excel in everything he did….

Terry didn't grew up with a lot, his mom left him, and his dad, the only person there for him, worked all day long in a scrap factory of some sorts, so Terrance was alone in most of his childhood… But that didn't stop him from becoming vice president from one of the most renowned TV stations before the age of 40.

So, where everything went wrong? When the fairy tale was over?

When his dad died.

* * *

><p>"- I'll get it, – scream Lonnie as the phone rang – is for me!"<p>

Lonnie picked up the phone after the third rang.

"- Hello?"- said Lonnie.

"- Hi Lonnie, its Miry, remember me?" –replied the other side of the phone.

"- Hi aunt miry!" – Lonnie was happy.

"-How are you? Are you ok?" –Miry asked.

"-Yes aunt, you? " –Lonnie was very polite, one quality his father was proud of him, besides many.

"-How is your sister?" – She continued

"-Ummmm…. She is grounded now, because she was catched cheating in one of his tests" – Lonnie was a bit happy for that.

"-Oh that's bad… Anyway, is your dad around? I really need to talk to him." – She was beginning to denote some anxiety.

"-Yes, I'll go call him, he is in his studio right now, hold on" – The kid put the phone in the table and started to run the stairs up, pass across his bedroom, his sister bedroom ( from which a very loud music sounded) his parents bedroom, and finally at the end of the corridor his father studio. He knocked once, and enter it without waiting for an answer (he know he didn't need it). His father was sitting in the couch looking at all the rows of books his library held with a very clear expression of deep thinking.

"-Dad, aunt Miry's on the phone!" – says Lonnie like a wake up call for his father.

His thoughts will have to be suspended for now.

His father looked at him with a look of surprise as he was starting to get up from his comfy position and asked

"-Aunt Miry is calling?"- Very surprised.

"-Yeah! – Lonnie replied – Do I hung up downstairs?"

Terry wonders about what will happen if he didn't take the call. His "sister" almost never called him…. "It must be important" were his final thoughts on the matter.

"-Please Lon" – He finally says smiling the boy.

"-Ok"- Says Lonnie as he was running back down the corridor and the stairs.

As the father watched his son running down the corridor happiness struck him and a sense of love to him and his wife, but now he has other thing to worry about.

Terry closed the door his son left open and turn around to his desk in front of the windows, he sit in the chair and pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"-Hi Terry, long time, huh?" – Her voice didn't change.

"-What you want Miriam? " – Terry said abruptly.

"-…..Dad died." – A hint of sadness and grief was founded by Terry in her voice.

"…..." – Terry was speechless.

"- Ter?" –Said his sister.

"-I'm here…. When it happened and how? " – The eyes of Terry had begun to show signs of tears forming up.

"-Last night… he was like he always was, you know, and then he stop breathing… that's what the doctors told me: "A natural death"." –Miriam finished.

"-Where are you at now? Brahms?"- Inquire Terry.

"-Yeah, they call me and I came as soon as I can."

Terry felt a sudden pinch of jealousy at his so call sister

_Why they call her first? Why not me?_

"-Ok….. I …I'll leave tomorrow"- Terry's last sentence.

"-Ok." –Miriam's last word.

He hung up the phone. Not even saying "bye" to her. He lowereds his head, turned his chair around and watched the sunset coming out from the windows.

* * *

><p>The Porsche was flying down the road, and his only occupant was also flying but in his own thoughts.<p>

"-Are you sure?" – Asked Fiona from across the room, sited on the bed watching him come and go with clothes, books, and bags.

"-Yep" – Answered a distracted Terry.

"-Really?"

"Yep" – Repeated

"Ufff… – Fiona sighed, reluctant to the wishes of his love. - Come soon, or we'll go there"

"Yep "- He wasn't paying attention to her, but she didn't mind

_He stopped breathing? That was the cause? Who found him? How did she get there so fast? Why?_

All of these questions pressed against Terry minds screaming for an answer, slowly, very slowly forced the driver to make a stop to clear his head. He knew he couldn't drive in this mental state; he never has to face a loss so directly so how he must feel it remained unknown for him.

Terrance always carried a photo of his family in his shirt pocket, and after he stopped near a sign besides the road, he reached for it.

A tall, light brown haired smiling man stood in the middle and around him a beautiful blonde with hazardous green eyes holding a baby in her arms and a little girl about 6 years old hugged to him, with the very green eyes and blond hair from his mother.

He reflects a long time holding the picture. The real tall light brown haired man, now 7 years older sited in a Porsche car slowly and quietly put the photo back to his safe place and trough the windshield he read

**"WELCOME TO SILENT HILL"**

"-Take the shortcut…" – Fiona suggested.

"-Yeah, I was planning to do that." – Agreed Terry.

"-Dad, when you'll be back? " – Lonnie said.

"-Don't know… Could be a day or a week… Don't worry about it, I'll call you guys." –Terry answered as he finished loading his bags in the back seats.

"-Good luck dad, be careful." – Ashley wished.

"-I will, thanks Ash. – Said this as he was giving his daughter a hug, and adding in a whisper- (Be good with your brother… And study)."

"-Ok…- Ashley monotone voice really sounded sorry.

"-Bye Lon, I'll bring you something from Brahms." – Terry added as he hugged his son.

"-Ok dad."

"-Bye Fi." – And kissed her.

"-Bye… - After the romantic scene ended, she added – Take care"

"-Yep." – Said the family man, and climbed into the car

"-So I take Bachman and then Sanford… or is it Nathan's avenue? And that will lead me to the interstate again?" – Said a confused Terry looking over maps of roads

Minutes passed as Terry was still sated in his car with the sign in front of him and looking at the maps. Finally he thought out loud putting and end to his static movement:

"- I'll just follow the road along the lake and that's that."

He folded the maps and hidden them underneath's his cushion leather seats, turn the ignition keys again and drove off into the town

**A/N: Review with coments, either positive or negative. I need feedback about the characters (what they look like to you?).**


	2. Inside

**Chapter 2: Inside**

The mist was thick and Terry knew that. He also knew it wasn't safe for him nor for the few people he saw (more like it, he perceive with his eyes because the mist distort their bodies and their features) to be driving a car in such a state of clime, so he thought the best course of action will be to stop by in someplace, stretch his legs, eat, and give his well behave car some off time.

"- Hellooooooo… Anyone?"

No answer.

Terry looked around the Café, to his left a row of seats, the kind of Cabin seats you usually see, and a pinball machine. To his right only 2 rows of "Cabin seats"…. Now the counter…. that was interesting, and so thought Terry.

The counter was polished mirror sheen, which was the highlight of all the room…. It held nothing in his surface, which made it more intriguing to the only person present there

The stools were supposed to be colour red, but they were coated with a coat of dust which made them look like rusted cushions supported by 4 slim sticks of gray metal

As Terry wanders closer to the counter he thought a really stupid thought

"- So they can clean the counter, but not the seats?"

And the man sated on one stool, looking for any employee peering through the kitchen but he saw no one.

Face down he watched himself in the counter… and something in the corner of his left eye catches his attention.

Stepping up to get closer to what was that lying on the cabin seat, he notices a movement behind him, and payed no mind… by now he acknowledge there were no one here, only him.

Closer to the object, it looked like a backpack…. No, it was more like some black rug or blanket... But, it has straps….

Terry grabbed the strapped thing and surveying it…. It was a backpack, but a tore up one, only the back part remained, the rest was gone, and someone wrote with white crayons on the former inside of the backpack:

** I'm Alone**

"-No wonder…." – Said, and putted the "backpack" where it was founded

He turned around and saw a female figure behind the counter cleaning it. With her head down and one of his feminine hands scrubbing hard on the metal

"-Hi…" – Terry said

"- Oh Hello there – said the alleged waitress – I was in the back room, sorry, I couldn't hear there were customers."

She said all that without lifting her head up or stopping her hard scrubbing. Terry kind of puzzled for that, stood in front of her.

"-Ummm…. Is closed? "– Inquired the man, only able to see her neat and well done hairstyle.

"-Nope "-and then she look up to him

The first thought of terry was that she was the most beautiful women in the entire world. Her face was flawless, not a spot of wrinkles, blemish or freckles, her skin looked soft and perfect, her eyes deep blue, his nose short and immaculate, her perfect lips, his round cheeks… and his blonde hair, gave her the air of a goddess and yet she was mortal, because Terry felt her breathe, blink and talk…. Yet the most fascinating thing about her was her glance: A cold glance, her eyes showed no emotion yet her voice denotes caring and compassion, a type of joy…. No…. Bliss…. Her voice had bliss.

"-So…. What 're you gonna order?"

"-Ummm…. Anything." – a very amazed Terrance reply.

"-OK! A "anything" coming up!" – she retreated back to the kitchen as Terry watched her go.

Her body was also flawless. The Waitress uniform didn't rest any loveliness she transpires.

"She is perfect", the words inside of Terry's mind.

He start to ponder the thought of why she was all alone in the café, and after she place a hamburger and a coffee in front of him, Terry fire away the question.

"- Well…. Is because…. – As she touched her neck with her right hand – I inherit from my parents and, well, it was so sudden that I couldn't even hire!– A little giggle there.

"- Oh… - looking at the hamburger – what is this?"

"- A hamburger." – talk back the waitress. A slight touch, of flattery.

"-Oh right…" – He started to eat .

She stood there until her costumer finished, and as he lift up the now cold cup of coffee, asked:

"- Soooo….Were are you going?"

"-Brahms"

"-Why?"

"-To see my father – Terry was not sure about his answer or why he answered

"-Why?"

"-…..ummm…. – Terry mumbled and lower his head

"-Tell me." – She put her hand in Terry's Chin and lift his face up,

Light Brown meet Deep Blue.

It was a calming but authoritarian Deep Blue, something that Light Brown was unable to resist and left him vulnerable, succumbing to her power.

"-He died." – Never losing the eye contact

"-How?" – Her voice was assuring, heart warming, worried…. Every caring emotion has been put in that word.

"-Don't know…. They say he stoped breathing."

"-When?"

"-Friday"

"- Let me guess… you plan on driving and getting to Brahms tonight?" –She blinked few times during her sentences and every flick of her eyelids where like watching a bird fly, imposing and magnificent.

"- Yes."

Terry looked over his shoulder and over the windows to see the street outside…. Nothing has changed. The mist was still there.

"-Forget about that… The fog. is something' that happens here from time to time. Nothing to worry though But it wont lift until tomorrow I guess…" – Her eyes still locked on Terry's.

"-So I should stay the night here and get there tomorrow?" – Her opinion was key to him.

"- I'm afraid so…. You'll likely have an accident driving with this fog around.- she smiled to him and making eyes at him.- and we don't want that…"

"-Yeah…. It's getting dark anyway – He check on his wrist watch not noticing the flattery.- Where is the closest hotel?"

"-Ohhh… well…. – She looked up- I don't really know…. The only one I know is the Lakeside hotel, buuuuuuuuut…. It was burned and really damaged, so is getting repaired… and the Riverside Motel in front of the Lakeside Hotel is really creepy…. You should hear some of the stories it has…"- She finished.

"-Well a bed is a bed…. – He shrugs his shoulders and then watched through the window at his car- Is it far?"- said turning back at her and her lovely eyes

"-Yeah…. Very."

A quiet silence broke up between them as Terry reflected on his options.

He had just one option left..

"-Well I just sleep in my car this night, and head for Brahms in the morning.. – He Sips the rest of the coffee as he started to stand up – Ohhh right… How much is it? "- Pointing to the counter.

"-Don't worry about that, you can't be on the streets at night! That's outrageous! You'll freeze! – Shaking her head sideways, the universal sign of "NO"- You'll stay here with me." – She finished with a smile.

"-What? – Terry now with a slightly jest – you serious?

"-Aham…. - A nod. - Behind here is my home… well, all of "here" is my home"

Terry was now amazed and a little curious

"-Are you sure you want a complete stranger in your house?" – Terry empathize "Stranger".

"- I don't think you are a bad person – sweeping the air with her hand, still with a smile and never loosing his eyes. – I can see it in your eyes.

"-I'm not… But you didn't even ask my name!" – Terry was confused, surprised and happy.

"-I don't need to! " – Her teeth were so white.

"-Huh? " – Really confused now.

"- I know you are gonna tell me anyways…. That's why I won't ask for it" – She said it with a superb chuckle.

"-…. I'm Terry – Resigning to his anonymous state.- and you?"

"-I'm Mia. Nice to meet you Terry. – Shaking Terry hand as it were a solemn act between 2 important people that has some great and undisclosed business together.- Now care to follow me good sir to your quarter?"- The hand gesture and the small vow where to Terry the best performance ever, and he couldn't suppress a little smile of wonder and satisfaction.

Terrance was obviously stunned for his "Good luck", still he knew he was a married man and father of 2… He sighted, not once, not twice, 3 times he sighted as he followed the blonde through the kitchen, then a small deposit, and finally they entered a small room

The room was not more larger than Fiona's closet, a bed, a wardrobe and a TV up in the wardrobe and that was all, yet, movement was hard inside the so call bedroom. The bed was lined to the front wall of the door, and in front of it was the wardrobe, to the right there was another door which leaded to a bathroom.

"-Ok, so I sleep here tonight…." – said Terry looking at the close space.

"-Me too… This is my bedroom." – Retaliate Mia with a short laugh.

Terry felt that something was odd… something didn't seem to fit with his current status… It has to be Mia, but he dispose of that idea the second it formed.

"-Ohhh… then I'll sleep on the floor…. "- He looked at her, not the floor.

"-You don't need to…. You can sleep in the bed, I don't mind. "-Said the goddess blinking and seducing with her eyes.

Her smile was reassuring, walking backwards and laying on the bed, never leaving her eyes from his and never ceasing to smile.

Terry lost against that smile.


	3. Here

**Chapter 3: Here**

Her perfect legs, her perfect face, her perfect chest…. "She is perfect" thought Terry as they collide skin with skin in the small bed in the small room. Everything happened so fast, yet it last hours.

Soon, after the intimate act was over. She got up from her cot. And started to dress up again… Terry never let his sight lose her.

Underwear and a T-shirt… That's all she wore down on her flawless skin. Her apparel heightened the ethereal beauty she transpired.

"-Sleep now…" – Said the goddess standing next to him.

"-Ok…." –

And the slumber succumb Terry's mind and body.

"Where…. Am I? "– A perplexed waking man asks as he glared at his surroundings

The bed, where he was sleeping was now just a cringe of rusted decoloured metal, there were no mattress whatsoever. In front of him the so call wardrobe was now a metal cage hanging from the ceiling, a ceiling with rust and blood. The walls were thick metal bars, corrode with dust and some sort of blood on some places. The floor was made of grid of iron. And a red light coming from nowhere light up the spectacle

Terry looked frightened at his surroundings.

_Where I am? _

_Why I'm here? _

_Where's Mia?_

He gets up from the iron bed and notices something peculiar… He was fully dressed. Shoes, pants, shirt and jacket… it all was where it should be in the anatomy of Terrance.

As his shoes made contact with the gridiron a metallic sound reverb around the room.

"-Mia!" – Called Terry.

A soft, barely audible sound came from the entrance of the café, like a moan of someone hurt.

"-MIA!" – Screamed Terry as he rushes to the door.

He opened the door almost knocking down the hinges from it. He passed running the "deposit", never looking around.

Some sort of weak white light coming from above, like a spotlight lighted up the scene.

Mia was in that metal floor in front of the counter and the doors, still wearing the underwear and the T-shirt, but now those clothes were stained red. Which stand out from the common white t-shirt and pink underwear

A pool of blood was around her, and as Terry made her way to her, never looking around, she said:

"-Ter… Help me…." – Her life force was starting to dry.

"-I'll get help, just don't move." – Said a scared Terry's, kneeling down besides her, trying to find the flow of the sea of blood.

"-…" – She was at her limit, those Deep Blue eyes were starting to close forever

"-NO, NO…. Wait!" – Shout Terry in vain.

Her limbs became stiff and docile… She died on the floor of his home.

"-No….no…. – Tears were starting to run down across his cheeks- how….."

And he glared one thing moving in the shadows, near the left corner where the Cabin seats were supposed to be.

Terry stand up and slowly back down… The "thing" was moving forward to him, yet it remained concealed by the shadows in the room.

"-Stand back… - Terry was now where the pinball machine once stood- don't come near me."

The thing suddenly stopped his movement. And Terry saw on the counter what it looked like some sort of flashlight.

Slowly and with care, he reached for it, turned the switch and lit up the "thing"

The body of the creature was sickly, it hold two legs, a face and a torso…. But it wasn't a human. He also had 4 arms. To to his side (like a normal human being) and two front and back. One of his arms came out of his chest, and the other from his back, both of them had a sharp razor instead of fingers or hands, his head was burned down, no mouth, no nose, no ears, no hair… Only eyes, red glowing eyes stared now at the corpse of a mortal goddess in the ground. The skin of the monstrous being was somewhat shinny and as that grotesque approached to Terry in a sort of trance with a spinning movement, the thing kneeled before his victim Terry watched with horror that the body of it was made up from different tones of skin, stitched up and glued together. And as the creature began to withdraw his sharp claws, Terry saw the scene with complete and helplessly dread, as soon the creature pull back his chest, he fainted… The man had enough of the dead angel and red devil.

"-Dad, dad, dammit... It's aunt Miry!" -said Ashley hasty.

"-Ash, don't say that..." – Talk back Terry as he was scrubbing his eyes trying to erase the dream.

"-... She hung up..."- Ashley state.

"-Mmmmmmh... what did she said?"- A stretching Terry asked.

"-She said she was at Brookheaven hospital... That they transfer grandpa there and a blood relative has to come to pick him up. - Recall the blond girl with a thinking look in her face - Dad?"

"- Yeah, yeah... Ok, let's go to Brookheaven…. Where is that?" – Terry said still drowsy.

"-Silent hill" – Reply his daughter checking maps.

"-Mmmmmmh…. Well, we won't be passing through Ashfield. Sorry Ash. We'll stop there on the way back home, ok?" – Answer a still sleepy Terry.

"-Ok… Dad? What were you dreaming?" – His daughter looked at his father concerned

"-It was so strange, I don't know. – Now in a driving stance and turning the keys around in the ignition – I was in a dirty rusty bed in a small room and then I saw a monster… I think… and it attacked me or something… I don't really know" – Finished.

"-Ohhh…. So….. Who's Mia? "- Asked Ash leaning to his father with curiosity drawn in her face, like every child who hears his dad talking about other woman besides her mother.

"-Mmmmmmh I don't know. – Answer a meditative Terry, looking at the road. – Did I say that name too many times?"

"Yeah…" – The kid nod repetitively.

"-Well, doesn't matter… Ash could you give me some directions? We are about to reach a crossroad." – He was pointing ahead with his right hand.

Ashley hastily reached for a map in the glove compartment, stretched out in front of her lap and ready to serve his purpose

"- Turn Right here, next take the exit …- And her job as navigator started over again.

"-Turn here! On Carrol! " – Almost scream his daughter.

"-Here?" – The driver pointed to a small street

"- NO! that's an allyway!... There! – She pointed to a larger road than the finger of his father marked.

Terry was able to turn in the designated street, and a few meters down the road was the Hospital, 1 minute later both of them were able to read "Brookheaven Hospital" above the dual doors, they continued some more meters until a lot of parked cars appear before their sights.

"-Dad are you nervous?" – Questioned the blonde

"-Nope. " –He said as they walked the few steps from the parking lot to the dual doors

"-Are you sure? " – She keep pressing on.

"-Yep – And a reassuring smile to her turned up in his face – Ladies first."- State Terry opening the doors and bowing in a very theatrical way to his child.

The truth is he was nervous. He was even scared to see his father in that condition.

In front of the room C4, back against the wall was Miriam talking to a male doctor.

"-Here he is –She said, watching Terry as he draw closer.

"-Hello Miriam – Greet Terry avoiding any form of physical contact – you are Dr. Liddell, right?"

"-Yes, Mr Callo. You should go in now; - Pointing the door with the head - your father is now in a brief moment of lucidity, and we can't estimate when the narcotics will take full effect. So if you want…"

Dr. Liddell was a bit impatient

"- Yes. Ash stays here." – Order Terry

"-Ok." – She felt left out, but she understood why.

Terry opened the door, entered the room and closed it.

His father was lying on the bed, slightly reclined with the assistance of pillows and with a book in his hands, and his eyes on the book. He lifted his head when his son sat next to him in a chair by the bedside.

"-I gave you this book for your 5º birthday. And I read it to you so many times… and when they transfer me here the first thing I took was this. You remember it? "– his father said showing him the plain cover

Of course he remembered it. That book fuelled his imaginations and made available a gateway when he felt things went "bad", even thought the cover held no name whatsoever he gave him a name.

"-It's "Alice and Tom"! I thought I lost it! "- grabbing the book and studying it, abstract minded

The book belonged to a series of tomes, long forgotten, it was an anthology of classic children story's, and the volume Terry held in his hands and close to his eyes depicted the story of 3 children: Alice, Tom and Jim

"-Terry… Have you ever wonder why such tales stick with you even after you grew up?

"-huh? –Said Terry looking at his father now.

"-Why some characters stay's in your mind? Why you can recall so easily the events of Alice or Jim even if you haven't lived them?" – Questioned the father to the son, adding eagerness to each question and raising his voice.

"-No… "-answer Terry puzzled about the question.

"-Why Alice jump into the rabbit hole? Why Jim hid in the tree? Why Tom ran? – he was started to get hysterical. His face denoted annoyance and irritation, and a deep, deep anger –Why? Is it because they have to? They were children! They could do other things! But why they must make things most adults wont do? What's the difference between a kid's choice and an adult's one? If they were old people they wouldn't have to do those things in order to live! But why? THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THOSE THINGS! THEY WERE KIDS! KIDS DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT SO, WHY SON? TELL ME WHY THEY DO SUCH THINGS!

"-DAD! CALM DOWN! – Sounds like feet's were beginning to be heard outside the room as Terry shouted and leaved the chair – I DON'T KNOW WHY! BUT PLEASE CALM DOWN"

His father lifts up from the bed like a wild cat and snatched the tome with might.

"-IS BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO! THEY HAVE TO DO THOSE THINGS TO GET AN ENDING! BUT WHY THEY HAVE TO DO THAT? WHY THEY NEED AN ENDING? WHY?" – Waving the book in front of his sons face.

One orderly barged into the room and grabbed Terry by the waist, and the moment he stepped back into the corridor by force, Dr. Lidell along with other two "male nurses" entered room C4 and closed the door. Even with the door closed the people standing in the passage could hear the screams and shouts of the old man inside.

"-Dad! What happened!" – Asked a blond girl.

"-Terry, what did you do?" –Accused a brunette.

Terrance was on the floor with his back leaned to the wall and his eyes focused on the room he was just been expelled from.

_Why?_

He was starting to get really tired, his eyes were closing...

"-DAD?" – Scream a familiar voice.

"-WE NEED HELP HERE!" –Scream another familiar voice.

_Ending?_

_Why the ending? What's the ending?_

_Why?_

"-Terry, are you ok? " –Said a soft feminine voice from nowhere.

Terry opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a smiling beautiful face with deep blue eyes and a pair of delicate arms that grasped his neck and stretch his body with another with curves.

The hug took him by surprise and throws him to a mixed up world of caress and confusion.

"-Were… I?" – Asked perplexed as he looked around.

He knew where he was. A red light bathe that small room, the place where he was sleeping was made out of metal, the floor too, and the walls were rusted thick bars.

"MIA?" – Cry out Terry trying to loose the hug so he can see his "once dead" goddess.

"-Who's Mia?" – She replied setting free the man.

"-What?" – said Terry.

She was Mia… or so thought Terry.

"-Terry, are you ok? It's me… Fiona."


	4. Reality

**Chapter 4: Reality**

His wife name… But that woman wasn't his wife.

"-Terry? What's wrong with you?" –Anger and concern started to show in her voice and face

"-What the… How the…. YOU ARE NOT FIONA!" –Shout the mumbling man

"-What?" –Now it was time for the woman to be confused

"-You are not… WHERE THE HELL I AM?... WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" –Screamed Terry and raising up from the cot

Mia/Fiona had backed down and now she was staring at the man with fear and concern… Mostly fear.

"-We, we married last octuber… See? "-lifting her right hand to the level of her head so the man could glance at a tiny cheap gold ring on one of her fingers.

"-WHAT?...NO!... DON'T LIE TO ME! WHO ARE YOU?" –Order Terry as he approach the frightened woman

"-IM FIONA! YOUR WIFE!" – She scream too with a touch of plead in her voice.

Terry was now centimetres from her, and his hands grasp her tiny and delicate neck

"-TELL ME WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! WHY THE FUCK IM HERE?" – Shouted an angry terry, beginning to close his fingers, and her windpipe

"-Your… Wife."-She was trying desperately to breathe under the subjugation of her throat.

Moments passed, seconds to Terry, hours to Mia/Fiona.

He released the hold… He didn't want to, but he did.

She was coughing and prostrated on the ground, trying to regain control of her lungs and the air inside them. Terry on the other hand was expulsing airs from his lungs

"-Tell me now… or I swear to God."- Threat Terry.

"-Im Fiona… your wife…. We are in…- she coughed- in Silent Hill… Home"- the woman said the last words in a barely audible sight

"-This is our "home"?- He pointed everything in a 360º radius of him with his finger.- Are you fucking kidding me or what?"

"-It's small, but… you choose it….Remember?"- Still on the ground rubbing her neck

"-What?... I'm not talking about the size… im talking about… ummm… THIS!- he ponted the metal bad, the cage from the ceiling the floor, the walls, the light. Everything – This is not normal" "-said doing a hand jive that took all the room

"-what is wrong? – She was afraid, more than before

"-What? Are you blind or something? Look at the cage there!"

"-What cage?"- tiltiing her head to the side

Terry finally figure It out… She did not see the same he did

"-You… cannot see this?- ask terry patiently and with regret looking around.

He knew the answer

"-Honey… what?."

"-Ok…Ok- said terry, turning around and starting to walk between the tiny space

_Im mad right?_

_I was in the hospital… then here._

_Or… was I here? and the hospital was just a dream?_

_How? That doesn't make any sense_

_And you call sense this?_

_My dad…._

_He is dead, or alive?_

_Where is Ashley?_

"-Where is Ashley?" –asked

"-Who is Ashley?-Respond

"-My dau…"- He close his mouth because it was futile to answer that question

_She wouldn't know_

_How could her? Even if she knew… why am here and where is ash?_

A minute passed as they stared at each other confused, finally she broke the silence

"-I'm gonna go.."-she mumbled walking up the door

"-wait, wait – he grabed her arm and she made a slightly jest of panic-… Im sorry"

"-yeah… let go of me."-She didn't believe him, act next she opened the door

Terry released the grab and stood still like a marble statue bathed by an ominous red light.

"-don't go!"-pled terry

_Don't leave me alone here…_

She didn't listen to him and disappear before his eyes through the door and into the dark

Terry stood still there for a moment, just thinking what to do now.

_Fiona… What's going on?_

And there was only one thing he could do in this scenario

"WAIT! "-he called out to the dark, trying to see in the pitch black "-WHERE ARE YOU?"

Seconds later her voice echoed in the room

"-Im here…Come… I forgive you" – was heard in the distance of the impenetrable darkness

He did not thought it twice. Terry opened the door and his first step outside the room didn't connect to the ground

Stumbling and with fear, he felled down in an unknown hole.

_Fiona…_

… _Or it was Mia?_

"-So… what do we do with this one?" – Said a voice.

"-I dunno… it says here he is an organ donor." –Another one said

"-You want to do the first incision?" – Said the first one

"-Nah… I'll pass man… I do NOT want to throw up my lunch!" – State the Second one

"-Psssss…. Okay…. I'll do it. But you better start with this cutting shit, or you'll never pass."

_What the… ?_

Terry opened his eyes and saw with horror two red eyes above his head wearing a chinstrap and bandanas (the type surgeons were where they are going to operate… or in this case vivsect), Terry could poke red sunburns in the cheeks as well as some teeth marks and black red splotches of blood in the chinstraps, no eyelids and where the nose should be a black hole was there. And to complete the hideous appearance their skull resembled the one of a midget or a dwarf, oval and pointy on the top The creatures were disguised as surgeons and he was strapped down and lying in a hospital bed, the room was dark, and the only spotlight was coming from above almost blinding him

Terry screamed

"-Oh… he is awake!" – Said the one on the left of Terry

"-Mmmmm… Well… Sorry about that man, we were about to butcher you!" – Said the one on the right leaning his disfigurated face to terry's

"-Mmmm… you know, maybe we should still kill him… I mean nobody knows he is here alive" – Said the first one putting one blackened finger into the place were it should be a mouth

"-Yeah man! Awesome idea! I ll get the chainsaw!" – Answer the second one all excited

Goodbye Terry.

The sound of a chainsaw starting marked the beginning of a cold sweat running through Terry's forehead. He started to get desperate knowing his ultimate fate was going to get vivisected by a chainsaw in a gurney in some godforsaken hospital. The straps that were tied up his arms were made of some leatherish material, hard and solid , figthing was in vain , and the only thing he could do was expect the inevitable act of severing.

"-Ok… just hold it there… nobody is going to kill this one."- Said a third voice calmly

"-Ohh cmon! Is so easy and fun…" The creature moaned

"- Yeah… at least let us… I don't know… just tear one of his legs or something!" – Beg the second one

"-No, C'mon, leave me with him" – The third voice order

Terry had his eyes closed, full of fear… the only thing he hear was the sound of steps walking away from him and another set of steps approaching

"-Sorry Mister… Callo. Students these days… always trying to kill something! Haha." – Said with a little chuckle

He released the straps on Terry, and he opened the eyes to meet the one who saved him.

It was like looking in a mirror… a mirror in a nightmare… the person in front of him held exactly the same features he has, yet it was horrible: The hair was black, the skin was burned in places and blood spots were visible, along with some of the bones, the eyes were red and his lips were burned down… But it was the exact copy of Terrance Callo.

"-WHAT THE !" –Scream the real Terry so afraid he did a sort of backflipped and fell of the gurney.

"- Please Mr. Callo… don't make a scene." – said with a wave in his hand… his dead hand.

Terry backed down in the dark until he crashed backwards with a dirty wall, the spotlight of the operating room still shone the Doppelganger

"-Ok, Mr Callo… I should advise you to remain calm, or else… well, let just remain calm, so we both save a lot of troubles" – Said still calmly the creature

Terry shut up.

"-Perfect… so, now care to answer some questions?- as he grabbed a close char

Terry was still silent and immobile

"-I will take that as a "YES"…. Ok… First: You know were you are?"- Asked

"-N-No.." – Stutter terry still hugging the wall

"-Ok…- He wrote down the answer. And he sat up in the gurney backwards to Terry- Second: You know who I am?"

"- You are… me? " – Terry was even amaze for that sentence

"-Yes I am " – and as he saw this he turned around in the gurney and pleased the frightened Terry a warming smile, but to Terry was long for warming -… Ok…. Third: You know why are you here?"

"-No."

"-Really? You don't know?..." – He scratched his head and turned the papers on the clipboard up - Ok… Fourth: Is this a dream or a reality to you?

"-what?"- Confused terry

"-You know… is this real or not?"- Said patiently the demon

"-It's not…?"

"-Really? You think is not?... Ok. I see…" –

The creature put the chart down, stood up from his seat, grabbed something of a tray nearby, gave a step closer and watched at the darkness where terry stood still and still frightened and confused

The next thing terry felt was an excruciating pain in his forearm, a scalpel was stuck there and blood starting to run across his arm made him dizzy. The creatures deliberately threw a surgical knife to him. Terry screamed with horror and pain

"-Isn't that real Mr Callo or is just an illusion?" – Said with a chuckle, grabbing another one from the set, giving a few more steps to Terry and aiming to his thorax now

"-Wait! Stop! What do you want from me!" – Shouted Terry clutching his arm in pain

"-To accept" – And he shoot the knife from his hand

The knife hit with in his rib cage. Gasping, Terry kneeled in front of his mirror counterpart

The demon stood just inches of him, with another knife in his right hand and now they know the next impact will be the last. Terry slowly lifted his head up to watch at his merciless executioner with fear

"-Wake up"- said the doppelganger and stab the scalpel in Terry's neck

Shouting, the man woke up exalted. Trembling and scared he checked himself fast and furious

The knifes were gone as the wounds. Perplexed and stunned he wonderer if it was a dream or an illusion.

_Illusion? Was that an illusion or a dream?_

After checking his body he checked out his surroundings

He was in a sort of garden… no… he was in a park, in a bench, surrounded with fog and a headache. He slowly stood up, every bit of his body aches (a pain similar as constant stabbing), but not more than his own mind

_Where I am?... Silent Hill… yes… but where exactly?_

_Fiona and Ash… Where are they?_

He stood up as elegantly as he could and gave two steps away from the bench. At the third step he kicked something in the ground, and lowering his head he saw a lighter, and old time and worn out lighter.

Grabbing it he notice the inscription in the base: "A. Callo".

His father's lighter.

_Dad… _

He decided to go to Brookhaven.


	5. Marking

**Chapter 5 : Marked**

The ever brown eyes coroner by a thin pencilled brow of his sister watched a completely silent and regretful Terry like ravens ready to feast on a soon to be banquet in the desert.

"-How are you going to tell dad about this?"

"-Don't know. – His eyes were staring at the floor- I don't…. know"

"This was your own fault Terrance! What the hell where you thinking?" – she exploded

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" – now he was the one who exploded

An old nurse rapidly approached the siblings and with a quick glance at Miriam and Terrance she imposed order

"You, kid, come with me, those agents want to speak with you" –state that cold and nameless nurse looking over Terrance and pointing behind her back

He slowly got up from the floor and looked at the end of the corridor to see 2 police officers talking to each other. "this was it" thought, "the end"… He began to walk and felt like that cold linoleum floor that until a few minutes ago was holding his entire weight was the best place in the world to be.

The building laid before Terry like a colossus shrouded in mist ready to prey upon the chestnut man

Mixed feelings surface inside his body: eagerness ( primordial), curiosity (the second one), fear, anxiety and loneliness and the incessant question: "could this be real?" pressing his mind

Terry was a man of facts, but sadly his beliefs didn't match his surroundings. How could be possible the mist, his doppelganger, Fiona, Mia, his "flashbacks"…..? He knew deep inside that in the building ahead of him holds at least one of the answers he was looking for.

A little voice inside of his subconscient spoke softly and encourages him to step up once and for all. Quietly enough, Terry tried in vain to suppress his fear and anxiety and slowly but with a steady pace, the one of a soldier who knows he is going to his last battlefield, Terry opened the door.

Like brothers, Darkness and Dust welcomed the man to Brookhaven Hospital.

The darkeness was heavy but as the time passed and his eyes began to adapt he could appreciate a white spot coming from his left. Moving slowly and tumbling down along the walls he approached that light. Only a few meters remained, but something didn't wanted him to get any closer and a pair of claws grab terry by the waist and with a godly and supernatural blow throw him back into oblivion.

"-Sheeesh Terry! Wake up! C'mon! we are gonna be late again!"

"-Just a few more minutes…"- answered still drowsy

"You wanna be late again?

"No… but…. Just a little more…"

"NOW!" – and the sheets flew off the beds and along with a teenager

He ended up lying in the ground, furious, confused, drowsy…. And her, standing besides him with a look of pleasant savagery.

He was dreaming something strange he recalls… a dream where he was being chased. No… He was chasing something, or rather someone. It wasn't a very pleasant dream, but somehow the dreams was good, like sort of a revelation though terry. But the word he used to show her sister about his dream was: Odd

"What'ya mean odd?- ask her completely non atenttional folding sheets and rearranging the mess in the bedroom

"odd as I don't know what was going on… if you didn't wake me up I could have knew what the hell I was dreaming!"- a furious teen retaliated at his sister as he was getting up from the floor and starting to get dressed

"yeah, sure, but if I done that then you would be late…" – still without looking at him and paying more attention to the pieces of clothes she was hanged onto

"late to what? Is Sunday… we are going anywhere?" – asked a perplexed terry

"No we aren't, but you do…" – now staring at him and the next thing terry saw was a fist closing in fast to his head

_I remember that… it was the day Mark and…. What was the name of his brother? Jerry? Johnny?... JEREMY!... that's right!... Jeremy….. but she didn't hit me that day… ohh Mark… we were foolish and dumb, especially dumb…. If we weren't talked about that…Things… would be just be different_

"Yes they would, and yes…. You were, you are, and you will be a foolish dumb person"

Terry opened his eyes, laying in the soft, white and cold linoleum floor of Brookheaven hospital, staring at the ceiling with no particular attachment to it, just plain concrete. He looked around and to his surprise he founded himself in a room with no doors, no windows, nothing, just him…. Just Terrance Callo.

"_Where am I ?"_ – confused

"I don't know" – a voice

"_Who are you?"_ – scared

"You." – a voice

"_me?"_ –scared and confused

"yes."- the voice again

"Im mad… I went mad" – confused scared and probably mad

"no, you aren't, at least not yet"

"Then explain me how the hell did I get here!"

"always you… so tipical! Always Terry, always mister Callo…. Always"- the voice sounded a little disgusting to terry

Terry started to examinate every corner in the room but to no avail

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm here! I need to get out of here!" – exclaimed terry to the ceilings

"No, you are not here… you are nowhere…. You are… I don't know where you are, but am pretty sure you are not here" – the voice ended up with a small and annoying chuckle

Terry was spinning around trying to see and understand the voice and where it was coming from

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?- Now a very irritated angry and confused man was yelling at the ceiling.

Suddenly in front of him, with no previous notice a 10 feet mirror appeared and his silhouette formed in it

"What the….."- Terry was speechless

"You are speechless, right? - mocked the voice now coming from his reflection

Terry looked at it for a moment, even though it was a mirror it didn't reflect the real terry movements, it was only the reflection of a man looked exactly like terry with his own movements, in a time and space completely different.

"Ohhh don't be so naïve! Do you really think that I can exist? I'm not real, I'm just the corporeal form of your subconscient, and it seams that this place wanted me to talk to you and well…. I wanted to talk to you a long time ago, but you never listened, so, now we are forced to talk… Aren't you happy? – finished the mirror terry rubbing his hands and grinning

Terry was now in the verge of insanity, or at least he though, his own reflection talking to him? No way, it must be an hallucination or some kind of mental injure

"No, you didn't hit your head, nor you are "tripping"…" – the mirror talked- "you are just…. What's the word….. " – his double in the mirror looked down with a finger in the corner of his mouth making the mummery of thinking hard

"I don't care… what you mean this place wants you and me to talk? Who the hell are you?" – The real terry pointed a finger to his double

"You don't listen, that was always your fault…You do not listen, if you would then your dad wouldn't be dead, your matrimony wouldn't be falling apart, your sister wouldn't hate you…. And especially…. Mark would still be alive"

Those last words fall into terry like a bucket of frozen water… mark… he died 3 years ago… but…. In reality he died back there when they were kids, small stupid little kids

"….. it wasn't my fault." – reply him tenacious

"it was, and you know it… you knew he couldn't make the jump, you wanted him to fall, you wanted him to injure himself, you wanted him to suffer." –now the reflection of him was pointing- "the same with your sister… the same with your father."

"NO! HE JUMPED CAUSE HE WANTED TO! I DIDN'T FORCE HIM! NEITHER OF US DID!" – Screamed angry

"typical… so it was his fault he broke his spine, right? it was his fault he fell down? It was his fault he wanted to kill himself countless times, right? it was his fault…. "- now his reflection showed remorse, in the face, in the voice…

"….No…. but it wasn't mine" – now the reflection showed exactly what Terry felt: remorse

"What did you done when he fell? You remember?"

"We carried back with Jeremy to the hospital" – he answer

"Wrong, that's what you wanted to believe, but you ran when you saw how bad he was injured."

"No, I remember we carried him!" – But deep inside… that was true?

_Is it? What happened that day?_

"I'll tell you, Jeremy carried him, you said you were going to look for help, and where did you went? You went home, you went to your bedroom, and sat in the corner crouching and hugging your legs"- the sadness in the voice was far too great, it wasn't only sadness, it was shame altogether

"No… I… I… I went with him to the hospital and then… he… he… no, Jeremy, he yelled at me…" – babbled

"Wrong again…. You went to your bedroom, you leave the two of them alone then Miriam yelled at you… and you remember what happened next?"

It was all true... he ditched them and he went to his corner… what a stupid little kid

"You are, you will, and you will always were a stupid little kid, what happened next Terrance?" – Miriam was looking at him now from the mirror

"We… I… you…. You yelled at me when… when the police came knocking on the door… and they took me to the hospital… "– he said all that with his head looking to his shoes, too ashamed to even lift his head

"And then? You remember what happened next, or do I have to tell you that too?

"Jeremy punched me in the nose… and the police grab him and made him sit down, and the other police opened the door where Mark was and… and… he was… he was"

The reflection now changed to a small kid, blond, blue and very jumpy eyes with glasses, slim in a wheelchair with blood in his hands, legs, nose and back

"I WAS IN A WHEELCHAIR! BLEEDING ALL OVER! I COULDN'T MOVE MY ARMS OR LEGS! HOW COULD YOU DID THAT?" –

Terry wasn't frightened… he wasn't confused anymore; he was now ashamed, remorseful…. Sad, he couldn't even lift his head

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" – yelled Mark

Terry looked up

Mark was sited in his wheelchair, his eyes white, his mouth was a river of blood that started in his tongue and ended up at his chest, where the blood spot was now dark red.

He had bitted his tongue when no one saw him… he died of blood loss… a gruesome dead

Terry wasn't shocked… he knew what he was going to see, it was a fair sight.

_My remorse. Your death_

The dim lights of the room started to oscillate and they became red, the walls iron grids and the mirror shattered in front of Terry, still with his remorse in picture.

"…..It was my fault." – Last words of Terry before the blackness came

And darkness always delivers us all to the same end


	6. Decisions

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

Red…. Iron…. Dust…. Blood

His surroundings

Sadness… Remorse… Loneliness… Despair… Madness

His feelings

Terry slowly got up and found that the clean room was now a dusty and a cruel imitation of corridor.

Bars where at each side of it, and through the bars creatures with no possible name were there. Creatures not even a child could imagine. Creatures with only one emotion: Hate . Creatures built from a desire, a thought an idea. Creatures designed and created to bring harm, pain, blood. Creatures to admire. Creatures to hate. Creatures to love. Creatures to be disgusted at. Creatures to be marvelled at.

Creatures…. Fuelled by hate, selfishness, jealousy, greed…. Fuelled by Sin

Terry watched them

These monsters where armed and they wanted only one thing: inflict pain.

The reason?

Just for the pleasure

Their morbid fetish: see blood spilled, to end a life, any life, bring harm…

The cost? Even their own life they were willing to throw to kill their prey, to feel the satisfaction of pain, to feel the joy of hurting, the thrill of the chase

A pleasure far to beautiful to deny.

Hunter, Prey.

Life, death

Sanity, insanity

Creatures with scythes instead of arms, eyes red injected with blood, skin carbonized

Creatures with wheels attached to their backs, with ferocious theets, ready to roadkill the pray and enjoy the taste of blood

Creatures small enough to be mistaken with a child… with a curvy and dangerous smile, skin yellow and eyes black and deep, their bodies fat and ulcerous.

Creatures with claws attached to their backs and fronts, the ones that terry remembered well

Creatures with a female body with long nails and black and dirty hair, eyes sockets empty and theets as white as snow, naked, in a crouching position, the like of tigers before the attack

They were designed to kill. And that's what they wanted to do.

At the end of the corridor there was a bright light, one "exit" of this nightmare. But it was a long corridor, the nightmare wont end that easy thought Terry, and he was right.

He started to walk the corridor and more sooner than he expected felt a sting of claws in his right leg, he peered down and saw that a grinning face was withdrawing the claw.

Terry was afraid, but he wouldn't surrender, he advanced another step and another sting, now in his left leg…

He kept advancing, one step at a time, one wound at a time

A bite in his shoulder. A step

A stab in his forearm. A step

A blow to his ribs. A step

A scratch in his neck. A step

Every step he gave he felt another hit, another sore spot, but before long, blood started to drip from him, and he started to feel dizzy, and started to stagger, and finally started to faint.

"Why do you keep resisting Mister Callo? I can't comprehend it…"

Terry was now back in the medical table, strapped with leashes in both wrists and legs, and his hideous doppelganger was looking at him with those red and fiery eyes

"What's going on? Why I am here? WHY? "– yelled trying to let himself lose from his strains

"You know why you are here…. why you keep repeating the same questions? Is getting annoying… and you know what I can do when I get annoyed" – said his nightmarish double with a grin an a scalpel in one hand- "ok, tell you what… I'm going to give you options, I don't normally do it but in your case I will make an exception, ok: option A, you do what we want you to do or option B: you are going to become another "object" to our students, they are eager for some practice and you know how young people are" – he ended up with a small cackle

"What you want me to do? I don't even know where I am, who are you, if am crazy or if Am dead or…."

He felt a strong sting in his chest and saw that there was a scalpel stuck up there…

"Ohhh sorry, I told you that I sometimes do that when I get annoyed…." – the doppelganger was laughing hysterically watching Terry bleed and black out

For terry it was going back into oblivion, a feeling that oddly enough was starting to be pleasant.

His father was watching him from behind the desk in his study…

"So… you like the house dad?" – ask timidly

"Is nice, big, and with a lot of rooms… Fiona picked it?" – ask his father

"Yeah… is in a nice place, and with Lonnie on the way we couldn't stay in the little apartment"

"You know I just came here to see my granddaughter… -said his father turning around to face the windows behind the desk

"…you still mad. I see"

"You owe an apology to your sister…. And…. To your mother" – said softly

"Dad… it was her fault, why everyone thinks im the bad guy here?"

"You left your sister with absolutely nothing… but I didn't came here to argue with you"

"Great! Cause I was starting to get pissed off"

"I'm going to be with my granddaughter… I hope you would be a much better father than you are as a brother…. Or a son"

"oh yeah? And what about you? Do you want me to remind you all the things I didn't have in my childhood? Or the type of father you were? Look at me now! I'm sitting on top of the world and you live in a garbage can! And look at miss fickle over there…. She is still in the same crappy college apartment, trying to pay the rent every month… This is all me! I get all this myself, not with your help or hers… SO WHY SHOULD I HELP HER? – exploded

"All of this will disappear someday… and the only thing you will have is your family… if you don't destroy it first. I hope you grow up someday" – said leaving the study

"Fuck you" – Terry's last words to his father

"wake up, waky waky!... C'mon Terry! Wake up! – gentle hands rock him in the bed

"ok, ok…. Just a couple of minutes more…" – still sleepy

"C'mon terry…. Breakfast is ready

"ok, I get up" – rubbing his eyes terry watched a beautiful blonde leave the room

A room where the bed was the one and most listed piece of art in the entire room…

He got up, dress up, and leave the room.

He knew where he was, what he didn't knew was why he was here, but sooner or later he would found out that minor detail, now it was time to gaze at Mia

Still drowsy he sit in a stool in front of the counter, like client and waitress

"Ter, you need to go the bank today and see if you can change this check, we need to buy new shoes to Ash"

"Ash? Where is ash? ASH IS HERE TOO? – looking outside frightened

Outside was totally different that he expected, a full and lively community of people walked the streets, cars passed and birds sang…. So…. Odd

A dream… thank god…. Just a dream

"calm down hun! She is in school already…. Damn ter sometimes I wonder if you are becoming too paranoic or something – she chuckled and terry felt at easy

"ohh… so, new shoes? We don't need the that check we just go down the shop and buy it with the credit card and that's that!" – explain terry

"credit card? What credit card? You get a credit card? TERRY! WE IN DEBTS AND YOU GOT A CREDIT CARD! – she was getting angry, very angry, but still, her "angriness" was sort of cute to terry

"what you mean? I earn nearly 20 thousands a month…. We are in debts? How!"

"20 thousands? Hahaha you are funny…. Now the paper pay their employees in thousands… ter you earn at tops no more than 500 dollars. Hahaha"

"what? Ohh… I must still be dreaming then, I dreamt I was a big shot moneymaker of the big city and then I got lost in here and monster attacked me and stuff like that…. Well, if ash needs shoes we'll get the money somehow."- sipping the coffee

"what a great dream, im gonna wake up Lonnie… you wash the dishes " – said she stepping outside the kitchen and going into the room next door

"hey! I always do the dishes!" – practically screaming, but smiling

Another silent, unseen and motionless Terrance Callo was watching this very scene standing next to the front door. He was watching himself, married with Mia, living in a little room, with two kids, and a paper boy job… and that self was happy.

" Whats going on, why am I here? Why is he happy? Has has nothing…." – thought.

"Jeez terry… you are hard learner." – said his conscience with the voice of his wife Fiona

"what do you mean?" – replied watching his other self standing up and going inside the kitchen behind the counter and open the tap of water

"think, why is he "happy"?

"i know… is cause he has the love of a beautiful woman and a happy family… right? "terry said that with a scent of irony very clear

"and you don't?" – replied again his conscience now with the voice of Lonnie

The other self was now putting on some work boots, a footwear he wasn't accustomed to see in his everyday life (not to even wear in his own life)

"yes… but is different" – though out loud with remorse

"no, it isn't, you are jealous. judge the inner voice now simulating Miriam

"But…. He has nothing! I have everything he has multiplied ten!... Why should I be jealous of that? – pointing at the other man now going to retrieve his snow jacket

"because he is happy and you don't… because he has Mia for himself and you don't…. because he is free… and you don't."

The other terrance was now on his way to the front door, ready to leave and to pass through the unseen and incorporeal Terrance

"I just wanted to show you about another life you could've had…."- finish his conscience, now with his own voice.

when the material terry passed through the immaterial terry everything started to change, the clean room was now messy, red, sunless and cruel, everything was sucked of his life, and what remained was the dead space empty of existence, yet everything there was real…

The sound of a piano echoed in the dark distance…


	7. Perceptions

**Chapter 7: Perceptions**

A sad tune was being played from outside the ruined and ghostly café. Terry mesmerized by her slowly opened the door and step outside the little shop, forgetting for a small and blissful moment about the creatures ready to torn him apart.

The street was empty and dark, the only light was coming from the street bulbs, old enough and with so little power that the only light it could give was a dreadful and sickening orange to the surface mist that engulfed the nightly town and projected shadowy hallucinations of livings (or dead) beings...

But… Terry was so obsessed that he didn't care about a possible predator lurking in the shadows, or the facts that the mist was dry, or that the temperature in the ambient had been dropped out considerably or… anything at all.

Just that piano, the little notes could ease him and give it answers

He walked down the street following the sound…

Every time the beat changed to another tune Terry hurried the pace, afraid of the end…,

He crossed Bloch Street and up some stairs he opened a dual door

The inside of a church greeted him and at the end of the pews was a long tail piano and a female figure sited in the stool, both hands in the keys, her head high and proud and his spine straight and serious

"Hey" – Greated terry

The lone figure stopped playing the keys majestically and gracefully, she lift her head and his features peeked into Terry's eyes.

A woman, between hers mid 20's, brownish hair, deep hazel ayes and a very yet curiosly odd look stare at Terry for a moment. Then followed a long and very audible sight, marking the end of the short break. Her hands ready now in the keys before the long piano started to dance a slow, sad but pleasant tune.

Mesmerized by this, Terry only aimed to listening the play before him and took a seat in a nearby space across the innumerable pews and dedicate to watch her, this place, and rejoice (a very strange emotion now) in the sound caressing his ears.

His hands locked automatically in a prayers stance and his head cocked to the side, the sounds and sights marvelled him in this so call sanctuary, he relaxed his muscles, his legs and his arms, and his mind.

He was tired, exhausted, sleepy… Yet something beyond him told him not to doze off and keep his eyes and ears open.

_Why? I'm such a horrible person? _

_haunted by this terrible things, chased around by mi own consciousness and constantly seeing realities far beyond my dreams. Is a punishment? Yes… I am selfish, so what? Is a harsh world, there's nothing I can do. Is that so terrible? There are worse people than me. No… only me, always me…. Is this your work uh, "god"? Want to teach me a lesson? Is that it?_

The tune continued. His eyes did not. His mind soon followed him to a place of his own, where reality is just a trick and a wonderful illusion.

The women stopped playing once again and looked at him sleep. She watched him helplessly and thoughtfulness. Slowly and with elegance she stood up, closed the lid of the piano, fixed up her dress and approached the silent man, she sat besides him slowly, gracefully and soundlessly, caressed his hair and sobbed silently and solemnly watching him. She sighted and cocked his head to the ground now lamenting at her own feet's

"You are where you must be… why can't you accept it?" – She whispered to the vastness of the place.

"Ash… grandpa isn't coming home with us." He told his daughter on the way to his car, crossing the double doors Brookheaven hospital and into the cold streets

"But he needs our help! I saw him! We can't leave him here! The doctor says that!" – The little girl cried out behind him following

"No, he is just fine, he needs rest, that's all, is no big deal ash. They'll take care of him here, don't worry!"

But the child was not going to let go, and Terry was almost running for the car

"But… but, they are gonna lock him up in the loony section dad! We must go back!" She yelled at him almost running to catch him

"Who told you that?" he replied stopping and looking at her eyes. His expression was now severe and tough. Hers was the same. A fine quality inherited

"Aunt Miry and that doctor." – she replied without letting go her eyes from his - You know it cause they told you the same!" her face pale and his body trembling both with excitement and fear

"They wont do that." And he started moving again, now at a faster pace.

"HE IS GRANPA! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HIM HERE?"- she shouted him never moving -"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM?"

Terry stopped and withdraws the last steps he did and grabbed the child's arm and started to drag her down the streets

"I don't care. Is his… Life...Not mine… Now get in the car" forcefully pushing his daughter into the car and slamming the door shut.

And the sad thing, though his daughter, was that he was telling the truth. He honestly didn't care.

"You know? Reality is just an illusion of ourselves… is a thing we all developed to interact with each other everyday…. Who can say we aren't dreaming, or hallucinating or perhaps in another place being controlled by others we can't see? I know this sounds like a total messed up line, but… We are who we must be, and if you can't enjoy the moment then why you keep living? Don't you agree?" – Said a soft voice to his right.

"Not at all…. That really sounds totally meesed up." – Replied Terry, eyes shut and ears open.

"Yep, it is… But is the only logical solution I see in here… We are or dreaming or hallucinating or being controlled… And I am happy with that. Wont you?"

"Why I should be happy about anything in here? The sooner I leave this place the better…" – Terry was still sleepy apparently.

"This place is beautiful…. Is really a place to soothe your soul and find answers. I don't say it isn't ugly or bad or "evil" or I don't know…. But, where else you can find peace, quiet and time?"

"Time? What you mean by that?"

"I mean that in here, Time is like reality… is an illusion, a thing that doesn't really exist, yet it does at the same time. Is really hard to grasp the concept, but I know you know what I mean." –

She was looking at him, affectively and with a loving look., He didn't open his eyes to meet her gaze, nor he wanted to, he was exhausted and in truth he really didn't think there was another human being sitted next to him and the conversation was just a part of his dream. A very pleasant dream

"I'm not even sure when I get here… if I get here… Or I was always here? I can not remember, well, honestly I don't care the only thing I want is to….. well… I don't know what I want… Do you?" – Terry said

"Yes I do know what I want…. But like you I was confused a lot when I got here… you know, is normal, at least when you get used to it you start to appreciate the whole picture this place really is. I assure you'll like it, sooner or later."

"Im not really expecting that, I just want to get out…" –finished a drowsy terry

"You will eventually " – She said getting up and leaving him alone – "One way or another you will leave. But this place grows on you."

And she crossed the double doors into a sunny populated street called Bloch.


	8. Truths

When he woke up, the church was empty and the girl playing was nowhere to be seen.  
>Terry wondered if it was all a dream, a thing that in this place was a recurrent thing.<p>

He got up and started toward the exit. The double doors led Terry to a deserted street... Not dark and ghostly anymore, just empty and mist shrouded.

his thoughts where from Mia to Fiona to AShley, Loney and Miriam. Everything was testing his sanity and even though Mia was the perfect woman to him and quite posible another dream he wanted to see her more than anyone else, so he decided to check the Café once again. Maybe this time things will be diferent, he thought.

The Café was like he knew it, just dusty but didnt destroyed and Mia was behind the bar sipping something from a mug.

"-Didnt think you'll be back... Get what you needed?"- She said after he entered the place

"-Uh? what are you talking about?"- Said Terry sitting down in front of her

"-Another case of amnesia Terry? or are you pulling my leg?" she said between sips

"-The last thing i remember was that..." -

What? exactly what Terry remembered that was real? He asks that question and grow silent... Mia was looking at him, with her cute blue eyes and her smile.

A sudden realization dawned on Terry

"-Tell me, what exactly do I need?" - He asked

"-You are like a kid Terry, always asking for a hand to cross the street..." - She moked him

"-Who are you?"

Terry got up from his seat, Mia didnt make a move, still smiling and still cute.

"-Im Mia, the girl you want and you cant get, and you are Terry, the man i want but i cant get. You know that, deep down you know that... We are meant to be together" - She tipped his mug and drank the rest of it.

"-What? im tired and i dont want to play this game anymore, just tell me what now?"

"-Well, for now i think you ought to know that everything here is biased on your perceptions... Im real or not, thats up to you. Decide what you desire or want, it wont change the fact that you are here i am here and the town is here."

"So, in other words you are feeding me a riddle, im getting pretty damn sick of it, I want to get out now!"

Mia showed concern with her eyes and she circle the bar to be close to him

"Terry, you are out, your family is out, I am out. You have a second chance to re-do your life, i came here for the exact same thing as you... I wasnt happy with my previous life and in here is different, simpler and happier... Just let it go"- She said that by putting her small and femenine hands on his shoulders

Terry looked at her and knew she was telling him the truth. A truth that didnt hold any meanings to Terry. He was happy with his family and his life... Why she was telling him that, why now?

"I dont...- He started and remembered of a sudden that his Wife wanted a divorce.

When that happened? yes, he suddenly remembered that after his dad died he came back home and... they argue? not quite, she was cheating him? no... he cheated her... With a waitress of a nearby town of Brahms...

"Yes Terry, now you remember?" Asked Mia.

Terry looked at her and some pieces of the puzzle were obvious

"Why now? and how?"

"Oh terry, dont do that again... I cant bear to tell it all over again, not to you..."

"What? I need to know exactly what had happened and how? im here just to go to the hospital... to my dad...he died"

"You went to the hospital and you retrieved your dad... You bury him in Shepards Glenn and then you came to Silent hill, we chatted and chatted... and you stayed. You stayed with me for a week..."

She was right, somewhere in his mind he know that thats whats happened... and it has been one beutiful week.

"then you went back to your house... But every month you came back here, to be with me."- She turned around and tears stricked her face.- "for a year you did that... Then one day you came back for good, after your son, lonnie..."- she grew silent for a minut-" And then we had the accident in the toluca lake... You drive the car into the lake. With me inside."

Terry thought what Mia said... the accident what accident? a year? Lonnie? it was only yesterday that he kissed Fiona and came here... No, it was more than a year. He kissed Fiona that day and promised her that he'll be careful. And he was, he didnt stoped in silent hill and went to the Brahms general hospital... Miriam was there and they arrange the funeral party and bury him next to his mother in Shepards Glenn, only the 2 of them. He made his peace with him, gave an apology to his sister for what he had done to her when her mother passed away and she left all his will to his children, and since Miriam was adopted, Terry fought tooth and nails for the inheritance. Then she called his fiancee and they leave, Terry went to his car and stopped in a Café in Silent Hill to eat something and even though the placed was packed he talked for hours with the waitres. A pretty woman that had blue eyes, blonde hair and was named Mia. He stayed with her that night, in her small bedroom in the back of the cafe. The next day they went for a walk in the moring and they realized they where what they wanted. They did that for a week, then Terry went back, promising that he would take care of his family and divorce his wife. But when he arrived Fiona and Ashley where in the hospital and something had happened to Lonnie...

"Lonnie..." - Said terry out loud

And as his son name was a magic word, the world around terry started to blacken out and he himself sucumbed to the darkness.


	9. Desperation

"And we are getting to the good part isnt mister callo? we can diagnose it without having to cut you up i think... You are glad, even though you cant speak or move your head or anything at all you are glad."- Said his doppelganger looking him from above

Terry was strapped once again, but now harder than ever. His "students" were practicing on a nearby table with a female patient and her screams were intolerable.

His own scarred image leaned closer to terry.

"You know Mister Callo? you are one interesting patient, i think the psychological term for you is dissosiative behavior with to the boys, they want to cut you up just to see what you got... Now, seeing that my students are busy with the new patient im going to give you back your voice and i need you to answer my question truthfully, otherwise you, well, you know, lets not go like last time, ok?"

He removed the strap of cloth that held Terry's mouth.

The other Terry sat up and with a charter he started to mark things.

"Now, Terrance, Can i call you Terrance, right? no formalities? ok, you have to tell me with a yes or a no my next questions. you understand?"

Terry remembered the last time he answered question to him and the scalpels.

"Yes"- he replied.

"good!, now first question: do you know why you are here?"

"No"

"Again?"-he ticked on his charter -"ok. Next one: do you know when you are?"

"No"

"fair enough."- another tick-" do you know what to do?

"No"

"Last question, and we are done, promise... Do you need me?

Oddly enough for terry he knew the answear was yes, but still, he needed to ask

"What do you..." and before he could complete his question thedoctor with a swift movement slice his throat with the scalpel.

And terry began to drown with his own blood and he blacked out in panic.

"Where were you?! you had to come back here a week ago! why you didnt call or even let me know if you were ok?! you selfish bastard!" - Fiona was screaming at him in the aisle behind Lonnies Room.- "Explain it to me now! you asshole..." - And she broke in tears.

Ashley was sitted on the end of the corridor, crying too. And Terry was looking at the 2 most important women on his life withered away in a sea of tears, and the only thing that he could say was:

"Im sorry..."

He woke up and he was next to Mia in the bed in that small room. He didnt believe anything anymore and he knew he started to go crazy. Mia was there, but maybe she wasnt there or perhaps she wasnt the Mia she remembered and his mind was starting to play games to him.

"Im tired "-he thought "im tired and sick of this game. I want to go home. This mind fuck is enough. Im just gonna get out of here even if i have to walk"

He put his shoes and his jacket and without waking up the girl in the bed he leaved the Café and started to walk the foggy street to where he left his car, sure enought as he know it, the car wasnt there.

"doesnt matter, i'll walk and then i'll hitch a ride in the road"

And he walked, for hours he walked trying to get to somewhere. But apperently the town had other plans for terry and he always ended up in front of the cafe, like as if he was walking on circles.

"Why dont you leave me alone!?" He screamed "I just want to get out here now!"

The door to the Café opened up and a girl, a brunette, slim and poised appear in the portal. He looked at Terry and motioning to come inside she went back in.

"Sit with me"- She said near one of the booths.

Terry sat in front and looked at her... She was Ashley, growed up and a woman.

"Ash..."

"Dad..."

"Why? How?"

"I came looking for you, years ago, you came here to escape and you did."- Her hazel eyes were sad but majestic... like Fiona´s- "And I found you... But it cost me my soul and i can never leave. Now i live here, and there in beyond."

"What? what do you mean you live here? Ash, this place is..."

"I know what this place is, i have been here a long time... I dont regret it cause i finally found you"

"I dont get it, i dont get anything anymore... I just want to leave and go back to your mom"

"I know you dont, nobody does. Is a sudden realization everyone have that lets them leave this place... Almost nobody leaves this place on their own accord, the ones who came here they came here to stay. You know it, you came here one time and you didnt wanted to leave..."

"I think i made a mistake... I should've never came here"

"doesnt matter dad, you came here for something, once again and for the last time... If you keep asking yourself for what is real you'll never understand what you need"

"What should i do then? and how do you know this?"

"i told you, i've been here for a long time... and you need to know that you are inside your head now, everything you do is something you conjure, you project inside your head. nothing is real and everything is at the same time."

"So i should accept this? this... insanity?"

"yes, its yours. You get what you want and you want what you get"

"Honey, why did you look for me?"

"I did because i missed you. I needed you... But this time swallowed me whole. My own needs sealed me in here."

"How long? i mean, when you came here?"

"I came here 5 years ago, after mom passed away, since then i've been looking for you and me"

"What? mom? what happened to mom?"

"She took pills. And one night took too many. You werent with us anymore, you were here. I found it later that you were here. I dont blame you... you can get lost here, in this plane or in others"

Terry was speachless, there was so many things that needed to know but still couldnt believe...

"how long i was here?"

"10 years i think."

"What?! how? it was yesterday that i kissed your mother goodbay and..."

"You remember what you prefer to remember dad, and i think you remember just before coming here for the first time."

"I want to go back home ash, i dont want to be here anylonger... I dont believe you or Mia, i couldnt leave your mom and you or lonnie"

"You did dad, and you never looked back... But you can change all that, not for us but for you. This place gives you power, you could either rewrite your story or accept it. is up to you."

"No, i'll leave this place and make things right again..."

"Not for us. Mom died and lonnie is beyond help. You are here and you are happy, I wanted to see you one more time. My job with the town and with me is done now, i can rest easy. I need my rest."

"What are you talking about Ash?"

"When i came here i came with my husband to look for you... The mist was like now and he crashed the car near the town, up the mountain path. We got separated and when i found him he was no longer the man i knew. He went crazy and attacked me. And as i lay dying i got a second chance. To stay in between worlds and help people to get out... I was supposed to do that until i finally complete my objective here, and thats was to see you and talk to you once again... And now that i did that im free, and im glad. Im gonna miss this place."

"No, you cant be dead..."

"You can see for yourself, go to the cemetery here and check it out for yourself. I just wanted to see to you that i forgive you and that i love you, no matter what. And i hope that you make your choice accordingly. And dont forget us."

Ashley got up and with a sad smile kissed terry on his cheek.

"Ash, no, please dont go" - Begged terry following her to the door

"I want to go dad, i've been here far too long and im tired. Just remember that is all you in here. What you want is what you get."- And with those final words she crossed the door and into the mist and became one with it.

And terry just couldnt help but cry.


	10. Resolution

Everything came rushing forth at once. His wife, his daughter and his son... Every memory and every action into his mind.

He know it was the true Mia and Ashley said.

He stood into the street and the darkness came, it changed the street into the gritty and rusty world. A world of decay and rot. The yellow lights emited a softly hum and in behind the shadows things lurked.

Terry wasnt afraid anymore, he came to the conclusion that this was it. He couldnt not bear to be here any longer knowing that he had ruined the life of everyone he cared.

"Mark..."

"Cmon Terry, chickenwuss!"- said Jeremy from the other side of the ravine

"Im not chickenwuss! check me out! Im going"- Said Terry pedalling his bike to top speed

With a thud and a crash he landed on the other side of the ravine.

"Did you see that?! WoW! NAILED IT!" yelled Terry

"Now, mark, cmon! Your turn!" - Yelled Jeremy to a kid with glasses

"I dont know, my bike is not that fast, i'll just circle it"- said Mark with a serious tone

"Chicken Chicken! Make the jump you'll be forever Chicken!"- Terry said mocking the sound of a rooster"

"Hey man, leave him alone, if he doesnt want to leave him be a chicken" - Said jeremy to Terry,

"Thats no fun! Jump chicken!" - Said Terry

"Yeah! jump unless you want to be a chicken

"ok, geez, cut it out!"- said Mark starting to pedal

He didnt gained enough speed for the jump and he knew it. when he went into the air all the boys there knew that Mark wasnt going to make the jump.

His body went towards the ground with cracking sound and limp movements. His screams startled the two boys from the higher ground and they raced to the edge to see the boy who falled.

Marks body was covered in blood and bruises with dirt on it. His limbs were in strange positions and he was incouncious.

"oh god mark! no, please no no no" - Yelled jeremy climbing down towards his brother.

Terry stood at the edge of the ravine looking at him, frozen in place

"Terry help me out here, i cant carry him up there alone! PLease men, help me out! - the desperation of jeremy was palpable

"I... I... "stutter terry

"TERRY HELP ME OUT HERE! PLEASE!" Jeremy yelled at the top of his lungs with his broken brother on his arms

"I'll go get help"- Said Terry and turn around and cycle back away from the scene.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! TERRY! HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE" - The screams were still audible even from a mile off

"Miriam..."

"A lawyer Terry? really? You hired a lawyer for the will of mom? im your sister for christ sake!"

"you are not my sister, you are adopted and MY mother leave the will to ME, his SON!"

"I cant believe you! i really cant... Dad is sick you know? and you want to go to the court for this?

"Yes! i do! im tired of you and dad! I just want what i deserve and forget about you all! i wont be held responsible for anything anymore."

"what are you talking about?! we are your family!"

"No, you WERE my family! I know you blame me for moms and you still blame me for mark. Well, im tired! No more mister nice guy! im through and im gonna see you in court, get a lawyer"

Terry went to the door and grabed his bags and without looking at his sister he leaved the house where he grew up forever

"Ohh Terry..."

"Fiona..."

"Where where you, you fucking selfish asshole?!"- she was screaming at him and punching him the chest- "Lonnie is dying in there and where where you?!"

"Im sorry..." said Terry.

"You fucking asshole... Oh my baby... Oh god, please god" She started to cry and Terry hugged her, even though a part of her wanted to keep hitting her another part of her just needed the comfort of his husband.

"where were you?" -she asked softly, still sobbing

"I... we can talk later"- He responded

Months later they talked.

"I know you are seeing other woman Terry... I know and you dont want to hide it"

"Im sorry... but im not happy here with you"

"And me? what? you didnt think of me?!"- screamed fiona - "I have my son on a coma for months, a daughter who cries almost everyday and a husband who go missing for weeks and between his work and that whore i dont see him never!"

"So? I give you everything you wanted and you cant even make me happy! But guess what, im going to leave here as soon as Lonnie wake up! so you know!"- screamed back Terry.

"Fine! Go! we'll be fine without you! you are one of the worsts person i ever met! i should have see this coming! every time you are in a situation you can handle you leave! you coward!"

Terry smacked her in the cheek with his hand and she stumbled back. Eyes wide in sorprise

"im... sorry, i didnt mean to..." Said terry almost muttering

Fiona's glaze became ice

"Get out, right now and dont come back... I dont want you near me or the kids"

"Fine" said terry and he went to the bedroom to pack

"Ashley..."

"Dad? where are you going? whats going on?"

Terry stopped packing at face his daughter

"Im gonna leave the house ash, your mother doesnt want me here anymore"

"but, why? Is this about me? i cant help but cry, i..." Stummer ashley

"Is not about you, is about your mom and me. Im not happy and she isnt either. Dont worry about it im still loving you and your brother, that wont change, i promise"

Terry then hugs her daughter and his cry soaked his shirt

"Where are you going dad? i... i want to go with you, please!"

"You dont need to know, but i'll call you, i promise!"

"but, what if i dont see you anymore? i... love you dad!"

"i know honey, but i have to leave... We'll call and i'll come visit you and you will come to visit me, ok? dont worry."

"Dad... are you going to silent hill again?"

Terry started to pack again

"Yes hon."- And he finised packing and close his bag

"And how long you'll be there?

"I dont know, hon, i dont know" Said terry leaving the room and kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Lonnie..."

"We got him in assisted breathing and we have him on IV. He is an state 3 coma, he is a deep sleep so to say. He still have sensibilities into the muscles and some reflexes."

"And when he is going to be ok?" Asked terry

"We dont know really, it could be months of years. The concussion your son suffered is important and we dont want to venture a guess."

"And what? you are telling me that you cant do anything?"

"Yes, we cant do anything more than wait and hope he wake up. He doesnt need a breathing apparatus for now, but we'll keep him on watch. Now, if you'll excuse me im going to tend to other patients"- and he turned around and walked

"hey, hold on a minute"- called terry back but the doctor assigned to lonnie didnt came back

"It was a car... Just a car... Lonnie didnt look and..." Said Ash sobbing

"Dont worry honey, he'll wake up pretty soon!"-Said Fiona just trying to cheer her daughter up but sobbing too.

"Is not your fault Ash, I already talked to the police, they have the guy and he is going to jail for a long time"- Reasured terry

"Why you didnt pick us up from school dad? why?" Asked ash with tears all across her face

Fiona looked at Terry with renewed anger

"I got caught up with the funeral" -lied Terry

"You should have called you asshole..." Muttered FIona.

Terry went to the side of bed where lonnie was, prettending he didnt hear his wife.

"Hey buddy... Sorry... Im so sorry"- Whispered Terry

Lonnies body was covered in bandages and his eyes wide shut... It wasnt the scene a parent will want to watch, but terry wasnt in a position to choose.

"Im so sorry"- And he cried holding his son's hand.

"Mia..."

"You make me happy..."- She said on the dark in that small room

"You too... "he said holding her in his arms

"Can we stay like this forever and ever?"

"Only if you kissed me like never before"- he retort

They kissed on the dark and the love united them closer.

In the next morning she attended the Café along with his employees, Terry sipped a coffe and in midday they went for a walk.

"What do you think of this town?" She asked him during his walk near the Toluca lake.

"I love it, is beautiful and it got you in here" He replied looking at her beautiful eyes. "Id like to live here"

"What about your kids? and your divorce? and your work?"

"Ash is doing fine, she is started college this semester so, fine... Fiona is making me more miserable every time i go back there, a necesary evil i think... And well, i have a journalist license, i was thinking of doing that in here. Writing articles and what not?" He said and kissed her in the mouth

"hold on hold on" - She said and put some distance with him- "What about Lon-"

"He is fine, just fine"- Cut it Terry- "He is going to wake up anymoment now"

"ohh... Sorry"- said Mia

"The lake is pretty... do you think we should buy a cottage near the lake?"

"Terry, are you serious you want to live here? that... would make me happy" She said and the most beautyful smile appeared.

"Yes, im happy here and i dont care about the rest of world if im with you"- Said Terry and hug her back

"Terry..." And hug him back

"I dont care at all"


	11. Realization

Terry started walking through the gritty street knowing full well what awaited him at the end of the street. The sudden realization that everything he had lived was a lie and the sins he had done needed to be atonished. The only thing left for him now was Ashley's grave. He needed to see it. This world of grim and monster roaming was part of him too. His mind had been rotten for a long time, trying to block what he had done or havent done. Everything here was him and ashley was right.

"I get what i want"

The things that lurked in the shadows kept their distance. He knew it well the cause... They wanted to destroy him in their most vulnerable time. They were his demons and he knew them. Strike low and run, that was his tactics in life and business, and they werent so different.

Still, one doubt remained him. Was it worth it? was it worth all the sadness he causes just to be with Mia? In part Mia was the perfect woman and his other half... She get him better than Fiona and they were more in love than any other couple. But still, it was worth it?

He abandonned his son and lose touch with his daughter and ex-wife. Ashley said that Fiona killed herself... Thats something Fiona isnt it. He remembered she was a strong and determined person

Nevertheless he still needs to see the grave of her daughter.

And there it was, at the end of the street there was the cemetery and directly in the entrance one of the graves read

"HERE LIES ASHLEY. G. CALLO- 1985-2009"

Terry kneel in front of her grave. sobbing

"So, it was all true and im here to repent for what i did in my life" he thought

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned around to confront Mia standing up next to him

"You made me happy Terry... I dont feel remorse for it or anything in particular" -She said dead serious- "But i know you werent such a nice person. You cared a lot for others but you never did much. You always thought of yourself first and what you could gain if you helped them"

"Yeah..."- Said Terry

"Still, i love you."- Pointing at the grave-"She loved you and your boy loves you. We are both here right now because we cant let go. We are here because this was the turning point of your life. And i already told you, just let go of the past. once you do you'll be ok. I promise"

She leaned and kissed him, then turned around and dissapeared into the darkness.

She was right, of course, and terry knew that in order to let go he needed to step into the darkness once again and for all.

He stood up and with determination he called the darkness to take him.

And the darkness came in the form a pit in the grave of his daughter. The only light there was now was an indivisible one, like a spotlight from the sky illuminating terry and the hole.

To repent, to let go and to wish for a rest from his tortured psyche, Terry jumped into the hole

He started to fall into darkness

"Im sorry ash, for not being a good dad"

He kept falling

"Sorry lonnie for not being there."

And falling

"Sorry Fi for dont realize what you needed and sorry Miri for everything i did"

And he knew that soon will touch bottom and he thought of his parents

"Sorry for being so selfish"

When he landed, he crashed into cold water and his last toughts before sucumb into oblivion was in Mia.

"Thank you for making me happy"


End file.
